


One Eye Less

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dimitri's time in prison isn't peaceful.
Relationships: Cornelia Arnim/Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	One Eye Less

**Author's Note:**

> Uwaaah this is my first public fic xD  
I really wanted to see Dimitri getting fucked out of his mind but it seems no one agrees with me???? So I did it myself lol. He just wants to be dominated.

Being tossed on the floor is terrifying, but not a new experience. Having the air knocked out of him as he feels his head slam back on the floor in recoil is almost normal now. It almost feels like his brain rattles in his skull. The next feeling is a foot on his stomach, digging into him deep. He cries out in pain, mouth hanging open, 

"Hello little Princeling," There she is. The duchess. She's on the other side of the bars, a safe distance from the caged animal, "Are you ready to face the punishment of the Goddess?" Her voice coos, she almost sounds like she's trying to seduce someone, "You're the one behind the murder, we all know it to be true, dear."

"It's  not. " Dimitri growls, starting to push himself up, only to get kicked back again, yelling in pain,

"But it  is!  Oh, it's true, my dear," she laughs, eyes shining in the dark, "Do what you want with him. Just make sure he's alive enough to kill for the Kingdom. I'm sure it'll be fun to watch." Cornelia falls back, leaning on a far wall. She probably just wants to make him suffer, and for what? He didn't do anything! He shouldn't even be here. He should be in Enbarr, he should be beating Edelgard's face in and cutting her neck and and an-

"Alright,  Your Highness ," It's said in a mocking tone, and he's lifted up by his hair, and is pinned to the wall, "Let's make sure you can't fight back first." There's a loud clinking sound of metal on metal, then a scraping of metal on concrete,

"One of you," She barks, making the guard with the shackles and chains approaching Dimitri look up, "Make him fall on his knees. I want to see him with hollowed cheeks." A lump forms in his throat. He knows what that means, having imagined such a scenario with a certain few people. He grabs the guard's wrist, trying to pry the hand out from his mussed hair.

"Now now, Princeling," Cornelia clicks her tongue, hand glowing in the darkness. Dimitiri can make out her figure in the dim light her hand bestows, "There's no point in resisting." A bright light fills the room, with a sharp crackle of electricity. Dimitri's whole body convulses, his muscles betraying him and making him limp in one of the man's arms. There's a curt laugh from a different one as the cold metal is put around his wrists, then one around his neck,

"I'll use his mouth first," Dimitiri barely registers the words, the shackles feel so tight around him. He struggles under the heavy weight, trying to push himself up, but something makes him pliant, his bones feel like rubber. However, his awareness has heightened. There's three men in the cell, the one who shackled him stepping back to allow the other man forward. He's likely to be the man who spoke before. The other one is staring at Dimitri with intense eyes, eyes that make him feel so small. Eyes that are pushing him against the wall, and pounding into him until he screams, "Open up." 

His eyes return to the man before him, and he notices something. His pants are open, and his delicious cock is hanging in Dimitri's face, already hard. Wait- Delicious?! His eyes flick quickly towards the witch, and he sees it. Her hand is glowing, a bright grin on her face. She's making him think these thoughts. Before he can curse the goddess, a hand strokes his cheek before grabbing his jaw, "I said open up," The man says, voice gruff as he pries open Dimitri's mouth, "Good little bitch…" he mutters once he opens Dimitri's plush pink lips. His mouth hangs open as he watches the man grab his cock and rest the head on his waiting tongue. His dick isn't that big, short but incredibly thick. His head is a soft pillow, easing it's way into his warm and wet mouth.

"Fuck his mouth already," Another man speaks, the shackle man, "I want to see him cry."

"Would you like that, little bitch?" The short dicked man asks, stepping forward, pushing deep into Dimitri's mouth. His perfect lips were now stretched taut around his length, "I think he does," he grins, and gives his cheek a good smack. It stings, making his skin feel like it's on fire. But before he can register it, he smacks him again, "Look at how pink his cheeks are getting…" again, this time hurts more than the others. Thank goodness the man stops, instead moving his hand to grab the back of his head. He takes a fistful of stringy blonde hair and presses Dimitri's nose into his pubic hair. It hurts to breathe, and having the man's cock so deep in his mouth despite being so small… he can feel an arousal build in his gut without his permission. The man leans back, eyes eating up Dimitri's perfect face before beginning to move.

His hips move in a snappy motion, slowly pulling back before pistoning his hips forward. It hurts. It hurts a lot, having something pushed into his face so cruelly. He can feel the man's balls slapping hard against his chin, and he wants nothing more than to take those in his mouth too,

"That's a good idea," Cornelia swoons from the back, "One of you, open his mouth more. Break his jaw if you have to."

The man who was watching was snickering, but Dimitri didn't find any of this funny. On instinct, he clenches his jaw, trying to close it and bite down on the man in his mouth. It's too late, of course. It's always too late. Two hands grab his jaw, and begin to open his mouth more, all nice and slow. He wishes they went faster, because the slow creaking of his jaw is so  painful . The piercing ache at either side of his skull is unfamiliar, a pain that he hasn't felt before. The man in his mouth laughs, "Oh I see now," he bucks his hips in again, balls grazing his teeth, "You want all of me huh? How adorable for the prince to want to pleasure his subjects as much as possible." The man's free hand goes down to his balls and stuffs them past his teeth before slapping his cheek again. Tears prick at the corners of Dimitiri's eyes. He's pathetic.

The man holding his jaw lets go. Instead, he started feeling him up. His hands pinch at his chest through his clothes. He kneels beside him, running his hands up and down his front and back,

"Oh you're so cute," He whispers in his ear, licking at him, "Adorable… I want to see all of you… take you from behind," and he smacks Dimitri's ass. His whole body jolts, and the squeak that comes from him is muffled by the cock in his mouth,

"Watch it, Dámian," The man in Dimitri's mouth barks. Thank the Goddess, at least they have  names now, "I'm gonna need this for next time." Next time? And there's a particularly hard thrust from him, forcing Dimitri to fall back. Dámian catches him, kneeling behind Dimitri now. The shackle man has his cock out and he's  beautiful . He's far longer than Dimitri is, his girth is impressive too. It makes his mouth water, "Hey, Princeling," The man in his mouth slaps his cheek again. It's going to bruise, "Look at me when I'm fucking your mouth."

So Dimitri obeys, looking up, "Good boy. You're breaking him in well, Kamír." Dámian whispers, groping at his flat chest. Kamír only grunts a pleased response, using the hand in Dimitri's hair to push his face forward to meet him halfway. Dimitri can feel himself gag around the member in his mouth as he stares up at him. Judging by the flush on Kamír's face, and his lower lip being captured buy his teeth, he's close. So he does something he wouldn't have imagined. He closes his eyes, and begins sucking on Kamír's cock. The shuddering moan he forces out of his mouth, makes Dimitri all the more  pleased?

He's disgusted with himself, being pleased with making the man taking advantage of him enjoy himself. The squeezing on his chest, hardening his nipples through his shirt is only making everything so much better. He feels so good, even when his cock in his trousers is aching from the lack of contact, from the restriction of his pants. Kamír's thrusts grow jerky, rolling his hips as deeply as he can into Dimitri's mouth.

And then he pulls out. Dimitri gasps for air, head falling forward as he's finally freed, able to breathe at long last, "Shh shh it's okay," Dámian says, taking Dimitri's chin and making him look up at Kamír's cock, "He's going to make you beautiful." Kamír is stroking himself, growling in his throat and grabbing Dimitri's hair and pulling. He whimpers, just  so confused. Beautiful? What does he mean by tha-

Kamír comes, his white hot seed spilling on his face. Ropes of thick cum land on his cheeks, some getting in his eyes too, making him cringe. Kamír's low moans and groans if satisfaction make Dimitri swoon and he  hates it. He hates that bitch, that witch, for making him so easy now,

"See?" Dámian hums, pulling Dimitri's chin so he's looking behind him, facing him, "Absolutely beautiful." He sticks his tongue out, and licks up Dimitri's face, moving his tongue up from his jaw up his cheek. He licks him up and down, cleaning the cum off of his face. Kamír pulls back, letting go of Dimitri and leaning on the wall. Dimitri hates how he can be so casual about having raped the prince's face,

"You're all d-despicable," Dimitri stammers, struggling against the heavy shackles. He can tell they're enhanced by magic, otherwise he would have broken them by now. He hates that his voice is wavering, "I swear once I'm out of here I-I'll kill you. I'll kill all of you."

"Shh…" Dámian says, hands snaking down Dimitri's front, and stroking him through his pants. The involuntary moan Dimitri makes is repulsive, "If you say words like those, Hugo will be upset."

"G-Good… You bastards deserve it. You deserve the worst. Rats, all of you."

"Lady Cornelia," Shackle man speaks. Dimitri guesses that's Hugo, "Permission to cause… irreversible damage?" And Dimitri's stomach sinks. 

"Of course," She chuckles, "He won't be alive much longer anyways." And Hugo grins, walking over to Dimitri, wrestling him out of Dámian's arms,

"Listen here…" Hugo growls, pinning Dimitri down hard against the floor. His hands grip his shoulders, legs on either side of Dimitri, straddling his waist with his leaking cock resting on his torso, "You're the rat here, understand?" Hugo spits, the saliva landing on his right eye. It makes him grin, which only has the dark feeling in Dimitiri's chest grow. 

Hugo reaches both hands up, one wrapping around his throat. Dimitri hates how his cock reacts so eagerly to it. His thumb digs deep into Dimitri's adam's apple, and he can feel his windpipe practically collapse with how tight it's being held. It's true what they say when they say being strangled is like the flames itself. His lungs feel like they're burning, begging for oxygen, and his throat feels sore now, like sandpaper. 

And then Hugo's other hand goes for his right eye. Dimitri's struggle for breath only increases, his heart beating so hard in his chest he swears it will burst as the fingers trace his upper and lower eyelid. They find the curves of his eyeball, and then they apply pressure, sinking into his sinuses. His vocal chords beg to be used, his mouth open in a silent scream. 

"Don't struggle," Hugo says, his voice gravelly as his hand sinks further in. A blood vessel pops, and Dimitri can only writhe in horror as his vision pools with blood, "You're only going to make this worse." He feels himself drool as Hugo's hand digs further into his face, fingers wrapping around the sphere.

The pain is immense. If Dimitri could speak, if he could make any noise, he would be screaming, crying, begging to stop. But instead, all he can do is squirm. When Hugo rips his hand back, Dimitri can see the nerve connecting to the back of it as a tail. Blood gushes from the wound, staining his porcelain cheek, and covering Hugo's fingers, "Disgusting." He spits, it lands on the pool of blood on Dimitri's face, "Dámian, strip him. I'm going to fuck him senseless."

"Your wish is my command, Hugo," Dámian sings, grabbing Dimitri's waistband and pulling his pants down. Finally, his lower half is exposed, warm cock getting exposed to the cold air. Compared to Hugo's foot long monster, Dimitri's eight inches is nothing. Dámian then grabs Dimitri's shirt collar, "Though I'll have to get rid of this the hard way. Sorry Princeling, but you're going to be Hugo's slut, and he likes them bare!" He laughs and starts pulling, ripping his shirt open. He shrieks, trying to scramble back, but with the combined shackles and blood loss, he's light-headed. 

"Nuh-uh!" Dámian is so happy to push Dimitri down, and flips him over onto his back, peeling the useless cloth off of him. He shoves his face into the brick, grinding it down in, agitating the wound and  definitely getting it dirty. It'll be infected soon if it isn't cleaned.

"Very good," Hugo says, grabbing his hips and pulling his ass up. He spanks him, bloodied hand striking one of his cheeks hard. Dimitri yelps, trying to get himself up, only to be pushed back down, "He looks so tight… he'll be a good cock slave."

"He's going to die in a few days," Cornelia laughs, "But you can fuck him all you like until then."

He's so worthless, he can't fight back, can't leave and over power them and fight. All he can do is be limp on the ground as he's abused and used. It makes him tear up, and finally, he lets them fall. Tears pour down his face, creating clean streaks in the blood and grime on his face.

Worthless.  Lambert's voice echoes in his ears,

I was hoping Felix was wrong , Glenn scoffs,  seems you really are a boar. Meant to be bred.

"N-No," Dimitri's pathetic whimpers almost die in his throat as he feels his cheeks being spread, "No, no please, I'm worth more than that… more than this. I-I'm human."

"Of course you are," Dámian strokes Dimitri's hair. A kindness in his cruelty, "We wouldn't have our way with you otherwise." And he feels something warm and dry press against his anus. He yells as something thick pushes against him, the resistance unbearable,

"Please!" Dimitri cries, "Stop- Please I don't want to be fu-" A rag is shoved in his mouth, moving down his throat. He gags around it, throat tightening and bile bubbling in his stomach. However, it's nothing compared to the burning between his legs. Hugo managed to get his head inside, sighing with relief as he strikes Dimitiri's ass again, watching it jiggle and tremble around even just his head. He smacks him a few more times, watching red blossom on his sweet pale skin,

"Adorable." He mutters, and thrusts his hips into Dimitri. He only gets so far in, stopping when the resistance is a bit too much. He can't stop crying as his head is lifted up and placed on something soft. Someone's lap. His now singular eye wavers as he looks up to see he's in Cornelia's lap, Dámian stroking himself at the sight. Her long nails trace Dimitri's jaw,

"I've been wanting to touch you for so long, Princeling," She coos softly as Hugo pushed himself further in. Another bout of tears are forced out of Dimitri's eyes, "Claim you as my own. Your step-mother was so very fond of the idea… letting me stay after classes when you were young, forcing you to suck on my breasts like I was your mother. All before you could remember, of course." Her voice is so soft, so sweet, and it makes him want to die all the more.

It's true, Patricia only affirms her statement, though Dimitri is more than offended at the thought of Cornelia desecrating his mother's image,  and you were so cute too .

Hugo pushes further past Dimitri's entrance, until he bottoms out. He has never felt more full before, more  violated before. What's even worse, is Hugo doesn't stop. He screams, muffled by the shirt gag. Feeling himself stretch and accommodate for Hugo, only making Cornelia laugh, is probably the most humiliating thing he's felt,

"Dámian," Cornelia says, looking up at the man, "Part of me wishes you didn't gag him," and she smiles, "I want a blast from the past."

"Of course, my lady," He smiles, reaching his fingers into his mouth, removing the cloth. As he removes his fingers, Dimitri tries to bite them off, "Oh! Close call there!" He laughs again, hand still firm around himself.

"Sh-Shit!" Dimitri yells again, hands grabbing Cornelia's skirt, "P-Please, please sto-" the gentle hand on his cheek makes him stop. He looks up at Cornelia, crying profusely. Her dress is pulled down, large and heavy breasts exposed. She gently guides his face to her nipple, and he sighs, wrapping his lips around the nub, and sucking.

"Very good, Princeling," She says softly, stroking his cheek, "Let us take care of you."

He's very glad when Hugo stops pushing in. Instead, he starts pulling out, then shoving back in. He cries again as the hard pace begins, Hugo pounding into his far wall, grazing his prostate. It hurts, it hurts so much, but all he can do is obey. He continues sucking on her nub, letting her moans softly enter his ear. It's disgusting, revolting even, but he doesn't stop. 

Another strike on his ass, and Dimitri's tears have dried up. He can't cry anymore, he's exhausted it all. His entire body is bouncing and thrashing with each thrust, mouth even moving along with him, pulling her nipple. Her hands gently run through his hair, it's his only solace,

"Sorry, Your Highness," Dámian laughs, "But you're going to have to d-deal with this." And Dimitri feels a familiar warmth fall and coat his back. Cum. His seed drips on his back, The warm liquid rolling down his side and dribble onto the floor. Just like Kamír, he walks off, leaning on the wall beside him, simply watching the show. Dimitri honestly forgot he was there, but with Cornelia's tit in his mouth, and Hugo's cock up his ass, he doesn't really remember much.

It's a blessing he's still conscious. Well, no, it's a curse, but the fact that he is is incredible. His Crest must really be putting in some work, even if he can't take advantage of the strength, "You're so fucking tight," Hugo says, "I'll breed you like a good boy, alright?" He asks, and it's a fucking joke. It's all a fucking joke. Hugo's balls slap hard against his skin, the sound echoing off the walls satisfyingly. If one were to just listen, they would think Cornelia is the one being speared into. But that isn't the case.

Hugo angles his hip, and slams in with a newfound vigor, and Dimitri has to he his mouth off of her. He screams, melting into her lap as his prostate is assaulted. He comes violently, his white ropes mixing in with Dámian's on the floor. His walls clench tight around Hugo's girth, milking him as hard as he can. And then, he's filled more. His walls stretch far as Hugo continues to pound, his cum filling the aching hole. His broken sobs in Cornelia's lap only continue as the heat fills him.

Soon enough, Hugo pulls out, kneeling and thumbing his abused hole open, watching his seed pour out, pink with the blood of being rawed, "If you were a bitch, you'd be bred. I'd fuck you like this every night," He smacks Dimitri's ass once more, he swears he's going to bleed there too, "But you're not. It's alright though, your hole was so fucking tight… you were so hot, Your Highness."

"Now then, boys," Cornelia gets to her feet, pushing Dimitri off of her, letting him lie in the disgusting mess of semen and blood, "Let's leave him to think on his crimes. He won't live much longer." He feels a stiletto dig into the back of his head, his pulled eye lying so limp and lonely beside him, "I hope we crushed your hope." And the foot on his head leaves, instead crushing his former organ mercilessly, the squelch making his stomach churn.

And then, they all left, one by one. Dimitri is left on the freezing cell floor, desecrated and indecent. His only company the words of those in his head.

He'll die in a few days anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll take requests, maybe even write about Cornelia taking Dimitri... I don't know though, I just want that boy to embrace his bottomness


End file.
